A Lesson
by DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Natsu and Lucy can't keep themselves from expressing their passions - and the results are bed breaking. Short but smutty - smexy in fact. ;P


**_Written for BMarvels (tumblr) for a gift fic exchange ~ _**Natsu and Lucy can't keep themselves from expressing their passions - and the results are bed breaking. Short but smutty - smexy in fact. ;P

* * *

Natsu rolled over and poked Lucy in the cheek. She frowned, grumbled, shoved at his hand and yet still manage to keep sleeping. Emboldened by his partner's failure to wake, Natsu raised himself on one elbow and began to stare earnestly at Lucy's face. All as if he was going to be graded on how well he'd memorized her features. Five minutes was all he could manage. Then his natural fun-loving nature and general lack of boundaries lead him to lightly trace his finger over Lucy's nose, run it over her cheek and tuck several loose strands of hair behind her ear.

Still sleeping. Natsu pouted. Then he had the best or the _worst_ idea in his life. "Lu-shi!" Hard as it was to whisper and make it urgent, Natsu managed - but Lucy was now lightly snoring. Louder then. "Lu-shi!"

"Wha-?"

Success! "Lushi, wake-up! I'm hungry!" Stomach in complete agreement it rumbled on command. "Lushi, let's go get breakfast!"

Lucy sighed and rubbed her eyes, only able to force one open to glare balefully at Natsu. "If you're so hungry why don't you go by yourself?"

"It's always better when we're together."

"No. You don't get to say that about every-damn-thing now."

"But it's true!"

"Yeah, no, but really?" Lucy tried to pull the bedclothes over her head but Natsu grinned and shook his head, easily grabbing the blanket and keeping it still.

"You seemed to like what we were doing together last night and early this morning."

Lucy blushed and turned away from Natsu's smug face. "Quit embarrassing me, please."

"Thanks for not pushing me out of bed." Natsu smiled. "Now, let's get dressed and get some food!"

"You'd just pull me down with you," grumbled Lucy. "And the floor is hard."

"Speaking of hard -"

Lucy interrupted Natsu with a peeved sigh, clapping a hand over his mouth. "No! Don't go there. I'm awake and we might as well get some food." Natsu licked Lucy's hand and she grimaced before struggling to sit up in bed. "I miss the before times."

"Pfft! You're lyin'." Unashamed of his nakedness, Natsu bounded out of bed and strutted towards the small hotel bathroom, looking over his shoulder at a Lucy still clutching the blanket to her chest. "C'mon, you'll feel happier after a shower."

"I thought you were in a rush to eat." Lucy gave Natsu a wary look.

"Breakfast _is_ the most important meal of the day and if we shower together we can get ready faster." Natsu turned to face Lucy and gave her a roguish look. "Unless…"

Lucy couldn't help but let her eyes stray - Natsu had no natural shame and nothing to be ashamed of as he was certainly well-built…and excited to say the least. Colour rose in her cheeks and silently she licked her lips.

Natsu's grin grew. "Unless you'd rather work up a bigger appetite so's you can eat even more greasy meat." He ignored Lucy's eye roll and sigh as he said the words 'greasy meat,' instead stalking closer to the bed, abandoning all notions of a shared shower. "Morning exercise is sooooo good for you."

"Oh?" Lucy narrowed her eyes as Natsu stepped ever closer. Now she stopped kidding herself - she wanted what Natsu was offering. Last night's pleasure had been rushed and the second episode had given her ideas. "What kind of exercise were you thinking about?" She patted the spot beside her on the bed. "C'mon over and whisper in my ear what you have in mind."

Faster than Cana could consume a beer, Natsu sprang onto the bed. Lucy whooped and giggled as the mattress bounced. Natsu gazed into Lucy's eyes for a long, hot minute and then moved his lips to her ear, admitting his desires in a raw tone.

Heart racing and thighs clenched, Lucy gasped as Natsu cupped her chin in one large and calloused hand - she abandoned all pretenses. She _wanted_ union again. Sex with Natsu was intense and there was no reason not to enjoy. He knew her cycle better than she did herself - and he could play her body to perfection.

"All words, no action?" Lucy knew that accusation would stir her lover. "Are you waiting for -" The air was slammed out of her lungs. Natsu straddled her body, his hot hands now stroking her shoulders. The rest of her words were forgotten as Natsu gave her a lingering kiss, his tongue probing, tasting Lucy's mouth. He had an intuitive method with his seductions. Lucy was addicted to Natsu and the pleasure they created together.

Plain hotel curtains took on the rosy hue of dawn as the two partners - _partners_ in every sense of the word - made love. Gasps, murmured pleas, urgent demands and stark curses issued from each mage as passion grew to unbearable heights.

Lucy keened a wordless scream. Natsu buried his face between her thighs feeding from her wet bounty, licking and sucking; his tongue working a steady pace. Natsu enjoyed the salt and tang of Lucy's cunt, the point of his tongue teasing the tiny bundle of nerves and then using broad strokes to give her a pale imitation of how his cock would fill her aching space.

Slender but strong fingers wound into Natsu's hair - caressing and guiding his face. Teasing was all well and good - but Lucy wanted - no, _needed_ completion more than her next breath. Lucy spread her legs wider and Natsu redoubled his efforts. Spots in her vision, Lucy closed her eyes and in the next moment it was like a warm wave crashed over her whole body. Satisfaction had crested. Satisfaction made Lucy tremble. She felt as if she was buzzing. Her clit had its own heartbeat and it was the only thing in her universe she understood at this moment.

"You're not done yet, Lucy." Passion made Natsu's voice raw. Now he sounded proud and sure of his sexual prowess. "Lucy, this is only the beginning." Natsu kissed Lucy and growled low in his throat as she eagerly returned his passion. He ripped his lips away and laid his forehead on hers, panting. "Everything between us is only going to be better."

Natsu didn't wait for Lucy to respond, writhing against her body, then pushing inside her unresisting and welcoming heat. He moved his hips slow at the onset then faster and faster as their passion and need spiraled out of control. Plunging deep, Natsu felt his soul catch fire - this was body to body communication; soul to soul communion. Everything he felt for Lucy was laid bare. His body spoke more eloquently than his mouth ever could.

Ever a writer, a person at home with words and always desiring to communicate with language, Lucy battled against the languor her previous orgasm had given her. Lucy said, "Everything is truly better…"

Natsu panted into Lucy's ear. "And only getting better every damn time…"

"Better when we're together!" Lucy arched her hips, digging her heels into the mattress.

Natsu pressed deep inside Lucy with his next movements. "Together!"

And just like that, another orgasm swept over Lucy with Natsu reaching his own completion seconds after, rolling to the side and throwing himself on his back. "Spirits have mercy!"

"Stealing my lines?" Lucy's tone was arch but she tenderly wiped Natsu's sweaty brow. "Now I know we're meshing as a real couple."

"Couple of what?" Natsu laughed weakly and savored the slow sweep of Lucy's hand over his forehead. "Real -" he needed to look into Lucy's eyes and rolled himself upright. He poured a bit too much enthusiasm into the action. The bed shuddered. CRACK! Thud!

"What the?!" yelped Lucy.

"Shit!" exclaimed Natsu.

The world tilted as Lucy and Natsu slid off the bed and onto the floor. Outrage, confusion and then hilarity won.

"Tell me you're going to fix this! I don't want to have to pay damages!"

"What?" Natsu joked, "Don't tell me. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Lucy couldn't stop her sudden sharp bark of laughter, managing to say a little something after her chuckles subsided. "This is a little more than just waking up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Oh yeah? Should I have asked if you woke up on the broken side of the bed?"

"Never change, Natsu."

"Done and done." Natsu grinned, as pleased as punch they'd managed to disintegrate the hotel bed. "Wanna shower? We can get clean and then figure out how to fix the bed."

Lucy nodded. "You do make a certain amount of sense."

"I always do." Natsu stood up and offered Lucy a helping hand to gain her feet. He let go and ran into the bathroom to turn on the water in the shower to adjust the heat to Lucy's preference, gesturing her to step inside. "Ladies first."

"Now I know you're after something. You want me to fix the bed." Lucy couldn't hide her smile. Natsu was unsubtle to say the least.

"Just being a caring boyfriend."

"Uh huh." Lucy accepted the soaped washcloth from Natsu and began to clean herself, movements brisk and businesslike, then handed it back and rinsed herself as Natsu washed - jumping out of the shower with a smirk. "All yours!" Natsu pouted and she giggled. "Just being a caring girlfriend - I know how hungry you must be!"

"You're a tease."

"Pfft. You're a letch."

"But I'm _your_ letch."

Lucy exited the bathroom pulling her towel tight around her chest and drying her hair with another, sitting a little awkwardly on her side of the broken bed, engrossed in her task. Natsu's warm hands were a welcome surprise and he took over rubbing her hair with the towel, assisted with a small surge of his fire dragon magic.

"Mmmm." Lucy looked up and smiled. "Maybe I don't miss the before times as much as I pretend."

Natsu nodded and tossed the towel to the floor. The look in his eyes was unmistakable, desire made them seem to glow. "Fixing the broken bed can wait."

"Y'know, when you're right you are _right._" Lucy matched the glow of passion in Natsu's eyes with her own. "Let's teach this bed a lesson."

* * *

_**A/N: Don't be afraid to tell me what y'all think. Feedback is an author's lifeblood. Information is life - both the positive and negative comments. I need to know to grow. Right? Yes. Without reviews it's like I'm isolated. Please.**_


End file.
